


Moments as Seen by a Waterfall

by Nerves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerves/pseuds/Nerves
Summary: A collection of vaguely connected Korrlok oneshots as I feel inspired to write them. Timeline primarily book 1, but events are spread out over a longer length of time.
Relationships: Korra/Tarrlok (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Moments as Seen by a Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written them in literal years, but they're still my otp so I decided to start doing little Korrlok drabbles. Future installments will probably include polyshipping because I ship Korra with a bunch of other characters too.

Although it would be easy to describe her as elusive and hard for him to pin down, it would _not_ be accurate to say that she floats in and out of his life. She is agile, yes, but headstrong, and grace has never been her strong suit. No - she does not float. She _barges in._

Sometimes literally.

It's late in the day when the double doors to his substantial office burst open, slamming loud against the walls. She swaggers in, hands on her hips and grinning as she does so. Tarrlok looks up at her, mildly irritated at having been so startled by her abrupt appearance, but also feeling a tremble of excitement travel of his spine.

"Good afternoon, Avatar Korra," he says, slapping down a few papers that threaten to go flying across the room with the sudden change in airflow in the office. "Did you need something, or are you just here to cause trouble?" He keeps his expression stern, but there's a playful edge to his tone. Her grin widens.

"Trouble, of course," she says, approaching the desk.

"Of course," he repeats back, stacking the papers and setting his paperweight (an ornately carved stone that he received as a gift from the Southern Water Tribe representative) atop them. He eyes her as she approaches, one of his eyebrows quirked. "Do I… need to call security?"

Korra bends over the desk, hands landing on either side of Tarrlok's, thumbs grazing his pinkies. He supposes he should count himself lucky that she didn't immediately peel off her shirt like the last time she visited, but he still doesn't like it when she flirts so brazenly with his office door open.

If the door is closed, however… well, that's a different story.

"You still haven't finished giving me your grand tour of Republic City," she says, looking down at the papers on his desk and picking them up. As she does so, the paperweight rolls off of the desk, Tarrlok barely catching it before it hits the ground. _So. A date night._ He sighs and stands up while Korra squints and reads the papers, all legal jargon in incomprehensible shorthand. Snatching the papers from her - which draws a sharp _"hey!"_ from her, he stows them in his desk before returning his attention to her.

"Bored of Tenzin again?" He asks as Korra circles around and jumps to sit where his papers had been, her knee playfully bumping the inside of his upper thigh.

"It's a day of rest," she says, leaning back and kicking her feet absently back and forth while she stares up at the waterfall, admiring the sunset colors glittering on the water's surface. Her foot makes contact with his shin, and he grabs her calf to stop her kicking. She looks back at him again, grinning before kicking him harder with her other leg. He grunts in annoyance and mild pain, and steps out of her reach.

"I don't know whether to call you a force or a menace, Avatar," he says, glancing briefly at the door. He's sure the other council members are on their way out if not already gone, but he still feels a tad nervous about Korra being found on his desk. 

"Why not both?" She asks, jumping back down off the desk. Walking behind him, she squeezes his buttock as she moves past. He tenses up, flushing slightly and averting his gaze as she stops in front of him, well-muscled arms crossed across her ample chest. "So? Are you taking me out or what?"

Tarrlok smirks. She had not been nearly so childish in her behavior when he first met her, but once she learned to accept his gifts, she took a turn for the incorrigible. "How can I say no to the Avatar?"

She shrugs. "You can't." He lifts a hand to brush a stray hair out of her face before clasping them behind his back again.

"And where do you want to go?" He asks. She looks off into the distance for a moment, pondering, before she looks back at him with a devious grin on her face.

"What's the seediest part of town you know?" She asks. He raises an eyebrow.

"The kind of place where one might see a young lady picking a fight with an earthbender twice her size?" He asks. Her smirk widens and she steps closer, running a finger over the front closures of his tunic.

"I was thinking more like… The kind of place with a dark corner, where a young lady might be found playing with a wealthy older gentleman's cock under the table." Brash. Bold. No subtlety at all. It's a miracle that Tenzin doesn't know about them. Tarrlok sighs, feigns annoyance, pretends that he doesn't feel heat pooling in his groin.

"Will you at least let me change first?" He asks. She grabs the front of his tunic hard, forcing him to step closer.

"Of course. You're a councilman and I'm the Avatar. It simply wouldn't do to be recognized, would it?" He can hear the laughter in her voice. He wishes it didn't make his heart flutter.

"I must say, with this behavior I'm leaning towards menace." She does laugh then, and pulls him closer, lips brushing over his

"Good."


End file.
